Giants KR
Giants or Gigantes (기간테스, giganteseu) are a new type U-grade of Key-Units. They are not allies but a special tier of summons. They need Keys for invocation, which are equipped on Ultimate Allies of the respective Class. Read the Key main article, as the details of that article and the nature of Keys won't be repeated on this page. It's important to note that Key-Creation for Giants requires 30 Titan Essences More importantly, the desired Key requires the Titan by the same name as material. However, Enhancement is the same as regular Keys, just with Titan Essences respectively. They were implemented to the Korean version on the 12th of May 2016 and their appearance seems to be an evolved version of the Titans. There are also new visuals (emblems, badges, icons) added that belong to the Giants. You can also check them out in the Key article. Release Order *1st Wave: Atlas & Tethys (12/May) *2nd Wave: Prometheus & Hyperion (09/June) *3rd Wave: Kronos & Helios (07/July) Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-5: Passive Skills *6: ULT Passive Skill *7: Normal attack effect * Green indicates changes made (either due to buffs/nerfs or reviewed translation) Giant Atlas #'Andromeda Punch ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 3965% damage to 1 enemy, which critical hits with 100% chance. Blows the target out of the battlefield for 30 sec, even when it is a Key unit with a enhancement level lower than hers. The target will be deemed dead if the battle is finished before the 30 sec period. Boss-Type units are not affected by the blow but take additional 3418% damage from this Skill. 15 sec #'Shock Release ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Inflicts 1969% damage to entire enemy party, stuns for 8 seconds both at a 100% ACC and removes all buffs. 16.3 sec #'The Last Counterattack ( /Melee)' (Active 3) Increases own's ATK SPD by 175% and and grants 80% additional damage for 8 seconds, while she also Counterattacks all incoming attackers. Counterattack inflicts 530% damage to the attackers with a 100% chance. 18 sec #''Released Seals'' (Passive 1) Increases Skill damage by 35% and Normal ATK by 114% for self. #''Continued Momentum'' (Passive 2) Increases DEX by 102% once she kills an enemy. (1 stack) #''Resistance to Fate'' (ULTIMATE) Recovers 28% damage inflicted by her as health and increases own's Immunity by 41. Also decreases AOE damage received by 25%. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Removes a beneficial buff. Giant Tethys #'Tent of God' (Active 1) Grants a buff to entire party that heals for all damage received during the duration of 5.8 sec. Also grants full immunity for the duration. 13 sec #'Stimulated Protective Instinct' (Active 2) Increases party's ATK by 84%, 43% ATK SPD and 27% STA for 16 seconds. 24 sec #'Divine Protection' (Active 3) Grants a debuff reflecting shield and full Immunity to all allies for 3 seconds. Increases duration by 0.3 seconds for each enhancement level. 16 sec #''Prayer of Penitence'' (Passive 1) Decreases the damage received by 15% for all allies and increases DEF by 22% as well as healing by 84%. #''Heart of Mercy'' (Passive 2) Grants 45 Immunity and 52 Debuff resistance to entire allied party. #''The Power of God'' (ULTIMATE) Increases party's ATK by 23% and grants 16% additional damage. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Recovers HP for all allies or attacks all enemies at once. Giant Prometheus #'Giant Flame' (Active 1) Increases ATK by 230% and INT by 8% for self. Caps at 20 stacks. 58 sec #'Thunderstroke ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 3725% damage to one enemy and decreases its ATK Speed by 30% . 11 sec #'Wrath of the Spear ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Inflicts 1861% damage to entire enemy party and decreases their DEF by 38% for 12 sec. sec #''Immortality'' (Passive 1) Gains the ability to not die for 11 seconds when HP drops below 40%. #''Knowledge of Giants'' (Passive 2) Increases Skill damage by 38% and ATK Speed by 28% for self. #''Frenzy'' (ULTIMATE) Grants 85% additional damage to bosses for self. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Decreases target's DEF. Note:"Immortality" needs in-game observation. It is unknown whether he simply gets an invulnerability shield upon activation or whether he can take damage just as normal but does not fall below 1HP similar to Storm Bear. Former is more likely. Giant Hyperion #'Bombardier of Chaos ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 3312% damage to 1 enemy and 950% per stored bullet. If gauge is full he will inflict 2384% as the additional damage instead and allows this attack to hit with 100% certainty and ignore the entire DEF of the target. 14 sec #'Scorchered Earth ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts damage to entire enemy party and stuns for 3 sec, with 950% additional damage and additionalyl stun for seconds per stored bullet. If gauge is full he will inflict 1421% as the additional damage instead and allows this skill to hit with 100% certainty and ignore the entire DEF of the targets. 19 sec #'Faster Loading' (Active 3) Instantly fills bullet gauge and grants 248% increased ATK for 16 sec. 26 sec #''Last resistance / Mayhem'' (Passive 1) The damage received is decreased by 25% and for self. (Basically 50% Debuff Resitance) #''Transcription'' (Passive 2) Grants full immunity when HP drops below 60% HP and instantly resets all Cooldowns. 34 sec #''Bullet Amplification'' (ULTIMATE) Increases maximum bullet gauge by 1 (now 6) and increases recharge rate by 40%. #'Normal Attack:' Charge bullets instead normal attacking and increases DEX. Bullet stack rate is affected by his ATK Speed (of up to 5 squares). If he stores more than five bullets he compensates with Cooldown reduction. Giant Kronos #'Flashing Strike ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 3969% damage to one enemy and decreases its DEF by 100% for 6 sec. 7.5 sec #'Ascalon Piuleum ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Inflicts 2034% damage to entire enemy party while removing all buffs, and silences for 9 sec. 17 sec #'Barrier "Ajax/Aias"' (Active 3) Invokes his shields "Ajax/Aias" which forces all enemies to attack it. Also grants a 25% damage reducing buff for entire allied party and his shield. 41 sec #''Rage'' (Passive 1) When HP drops below 60%, grants 280% increased STR and a 40% damage reducing buff for 15 sec. Immune to dispel. 58 sec #''Knowledge of a Raging Giant'' (Passive 2) Increases STA by 25% for entire party and receives 15% reduced damage. #''Frenzy'' (ULTIMATE) Attacking his shield "Ajax/Aias" reflects 50% damage back to attacker. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Chance to put enemies' skills on Cooldown during normal attack. Notes: The skill description doesn't explain the Shield too much, thus a Wiki explanation: Its name is "아아아스" ("Ahyiahseu", most likely Ajax/Aias from greek mythology) and functions like a regularly invoked pet. It receives buffs but cannot attack. The shield interacts with his 3rd and ultimate skill, which makes it extremely strong. The HP rate and conversation with Kronos is unknown at this point, but the showcase video shows that it has about 200% of Kronos' HP. Giant Helios #'Time and Space Collapse ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 2062% damage to entire enemy party and has a 75% chance to 22 sec #'Waves of Time' (Active 2) Grants 80% increased Cooldown recovery to entire allied party for 17 sec. 36 sec #'Boundaries of Time' (Active 3) Grants entire allied party a Holy Knight's Shield equal to 1071% of ATK for 14.8 sec and increases ATK SPD by 31%. 19 sec #''Spatiotemporal Control'' (Passive 1) Shortens the duration of debuffs on allied party by 15%. #''Lords of Time'' (Passive 2) Increases normal attack damage by 72% and Cooldown recovery rate by 11% for entire allied party. #''Blessing of Helios'' (ULTIMATE) Main attributes (Int, Dex, Str, Sta) are increased by 20% and Skill damage by 40% for entire allied party. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Decreases ATK SPD. Note: Trivia: Giant Helios' appearance was slightly changed 3 times after her release. The pants which can be seen on our gif portrait were removed, leaving her in underwear and bare legged, just to be later replaced with a skirt which can be seen in her current and final version. Category:Tab page